


Armadillos on Scooters

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Half Drabble, Prompt Fill, Punk Band Au, Scrabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: New Band name?





	Armadillos on Scooters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a painting at a holiday apartment in Mexico. 
> 
> For the prompt "kilt"

Ragnar pauses midway pulling up his kilt. "Are you saying you don't like Armadillos on scooters or that you don't like our new band name?" 

Rollo fixes him with a glare. "It's stupid. And I won't wear goggles, either. They're stupid, too." 

Ragnar puts his pair on just as Floki enters with a blood-red Armadillo painted on his bare chest.


End file.
